


so ... do you actually pencil your eyebrows?

by themadtilde



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, idk why i like eyebrows, oh btw like two swearwords, simon is a curious little shit, sort of first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Raphael?”<br/>“Hm.”<br/>“Raphael.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“Do you pencil your eyebrows?”<br/>“... Excuse me?”<br/>_____<br/>In which a stroll through an abandoned part of the city leads to some - *cough* lots of awkward moments. And some kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so ... do you actually pencil your eyebrows?

**Author's Note:**

> a quick oneshot i wrote, which means there probably are mistakes here and there
> 
> English is not my native language and I know that I have mixed American and British English.
> 
> Raphael is a bit ooc in the ending, oops.
> 
> Don't own

Raphael had refused to tell Simon anything. He simply said he wanted to show him something every fledgling had to see, and Simon had agreed. Why they were walking down the narrow, dark roads of the city in the middle of the night however, was beyond Simon’s understanding.

Raphael was dressed in his usual, tight black jeans and and a new jacket that looked thrice as expensive as his previous one. Hair disshelved in the perfect messy way (sex hair), he walked quickly with his hands in his pockets.

Simon walked just behind Raphael, dressed in more relaxed clothes; an old worn jacket and worn jeans.

Raphael kept his mouth in a thin line, not answering any of Simon’s questions about their destinations. Which ultimately led to Simon believing that Raphael intended to murder him in a dark alley or something.

They walked in silence for good ten mintues, before Simon opened his mouth.

“Raphael?”

“Hm,” the other vampire said, without turning around. Simon trailed off awkwardly, before sprinting to come up alongside Raphael. The Mexican boy raised his eyebrows and looked sideways at Simon, who almost ran to catch up with him.

“Raphael.”

“What?”

Simon paused, but Raphael looked at him inquiring. _If you make your bed, you have to lie in it._

“Do you pencil your eyebrows?” Simon blurted out.

Raphael stopped abruptly. Incredulous, he turned to look at Simon. Despite Raphael being about the same height as Simon, he felt intimidating when his dark eyes widened and scrutinized the boy before him. Simon blushed and shrank back.

“ ... Excuse me?” said Raphael in an astonished voice.

Simon raked a hand through his hair and tried to explain himself.

“I mean … they are so symmetrical and thin. But also prominent and dark, and they always seem express your feelings more than … yeah, I meant, your eyebrows are like the first thing one notices about you, except for maybe your face but … well, I wondered if you penciled them on?” he tried, voice rising at the end of the explanation, turning it into a question.

Raphael goggled at him, causing Simon to squirm awkwardly under the intense stare. Well aware of his stupid rattling, Simon wanted a hole to open under him and just swallow him.

Eventually, the vampire opened his mouth and said:

“Filling in eyebrows is Magnus’ department,” said Raphael coolly and started walking again. Simon rolled his eyes and caught up with him again.

“You didn’t answer the question,” Simon pointed out when Raphael gave him an irritated look.

“I don’t have too.”

“No, but it would be polite to answer.”

“I don’t do polite. At least not now. We’re here,” said Raphael swiftly and stopped, causing Simon to walk into him.

“Sorry!” Simon complained when Raphael shot him an annoyed glare. “Any warning next time?”

“Shut up, _idiota_ , and look around.”

Simon paused, about to reply with something snarky, when he realized Raphael actually hadn’t insulted him. Well, except for the idiota-thing, but that was beyond the point.

Looking around, he saw that they were in the middle of an abandoned square. They stood before a huge fountain of concrete, but the fishes had since long stopped spitting water. The buildings around them were whole and dirty, but at least none of them had any visible signs of drug leagues or a MC gang. Placed in a circle around the fountain, stood a dozen of lamp posts. All of them were dark. Only the moon and the stars, that shone on the black night sky gave any light.

“...kay. And you’ve brought me here because?”

Raphael shrugged, and seemed a bit … not _shy,_ but unsure.

“I don’t know. It’s quiet and reserved, yet it holds every sign of that human life that once was here. Just like us, Lewis. Our physical apperance doesn’t change much, but as the years go, we get tired of living. On the inside it’s dark, with only an echo of what once was.”

Simon gaped at him.

“You know poetry?”

Raphael glared at him. “No. I just stated a fact here.”

“You still didn’t tell me why you brought me here, though.”

Raphael hummed a little, and looked up at the sky. He tapped his foot rhythmically, and Simon sighed. Raphael wasn’t going to answer that question.

He studied the boy before him. Raphael looked like a fifteen-sixteen year old, and his face was symmetrical and sharp. Just like most vampires were. But if you looked closely, you could see the history in his eyes, the way his decades of living had changed him.

Simon tilted his head.

“So,” he said tentatively, and Raphael glanced at him. “No grave questions or any wonderings about why you brought me to an abandonded square in the middle of the night. I get that.”

“Hmm,” was all Raphael said, and looked back up at the sky. Simon cleared his throat.

“So … do you actually pencil your eyebrows?”

For a moment, it didn’t seem like Raphael would answer. Then he sighed and closed his eyes, breathing out through his nose.

“ _Dios_ , you just don’t give up, do you?” he muttered, and Simon grinned, pleased with finally receiving a reaction from the boy.

“Nope,” he said, and grinned. “But seriously, tell me. Do you pencil them on?”

“I don’t see why that is any of your business.”

“It isn’t, but I’m trying to start a conversation here, since you obviously won’t do it.” Simon crossed his arms and met Raphael’s glare.

“Fine,” Raphael snapped. “I do it sometimes. Happy now?”

Simon pumped his fists. “I knew it!” he exclaimed, and Raphael rolled his eyes.

“What more does the oh so mystical Raphael Santiago conceal from the world?” Simon shouted eagerly, trying to mimick some sort of interviewer.

Raphael groaned.

“Dios Lewis, don’t make me regret bringing you here,” he muttered. Simon grinned slyly.

“Come on, Raph. Do you use eyeshadow? How much hairspray do you use to get your hair like that? At least five bottles a day, I bet.”

“Lewis, shut up.” Raphael shook his head, trying to hide an amused smile.

Simon shook his head happily. “Nuh-uh. I’ve been chosen to take part of one of Raphael Santiago’s deepest secrets …” he made a dramtic pause, and Raphael glared at him.

“He pencils his eyebrows!” Simon said, and started laughing. Just … the thought of Raphael standing before a mirror, pencil in hand, frowning while trying to make his eyebrows look realistic and cool …

“Damnit Simon, stop laughing!” Raphael hissed suddenly, sounding very threathening.. Simon cut off and upon seeing Raphael’s burning gaze, he immediately braced himself for the worst. Raphael grabbed his shoulders and yanked him forwards. Simon closed his eyes and thought; _At least I got to know if he did pencil his eyebrows or not._

Then Raphael’s nose bumped into Simon’s, before he tilted his head to adjust his mouth to the nerdy boy’s. Caught in a minor - no, _major_ state of shock, Simon just stood there, arms flailing. For a moment, he stared at Raphael’s closed eyelids, so very close to his, before he kissed back. Hesitantly, he put his hands on Raphal’s hips, careful not to tear the jacket.

Raphael made a satisfied noise and pressed even harder into the kiss, which Simon eagerly responded to.

Then, he felt a small pain in his mouth, in the gum.

“Shit!”

Simon pulled back from a disoriented Raphael, and removed one of his hands from his hips. Touching his lips, he sighed when he realized his fangs were exposed.

“ _So_ not the right moment!” Simon complained and Raphael grinned a little, although his eyes were slightly unfocused.

“You’ll learn how to control it,” the boy said in a hoarse voice. “I’m sure you’ll be able to keep them in the next time.”

Simon frowned, and scowled. His fangs retreated and he sighed a sigh of relief when the sharp pressure on his lips vanished. He looked at the vampire before him.

“What, there is going to be a next time?” he asked, confused.

Raphael smiled at him - the first, genuine smile Simon had seen in months.

“I will make sure of it,” he promised. “And when you’ve learned how to control your fangs, we could … experiment a little.” He winked, and Simon’s jaw dropped.

“Did you just make an innuendo?” he asked, not bothering to hide his shock. Raphael shrugged.

“Maybe. Admit it though; fangs can be very hot if used the correct way.”

Simon glared at him. “Well, how would I know that? I’ve never kissed anyone but Clary and a girl in third grade before. And especially not a _vampire._ ”

Raphael snorted, and took a step back.

“Well, you’re going to get used to it,” he said. “Come on now. Let’s go back.”

“Back where?” Simon inquired, and started walking after Raphael.

“To the hotel.”

"So ... you literally just brought me here so you could kiss me?"

"Er. I didn't plan on it. I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"By the Angel, that is the most cheesiest thing I've heard from you."

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Take half a second to press on one button and leave a kudos? Like, on fanfiction.net, you have to WRITE something in the review, but it's easier here where you can simply click on a button and DONE.
> 
> I'm not really happy with the rushed ending but I want this posted now so EH.  
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Like my writing? Check out my other Saphael and Malec-fics! All of them are G or T-rated, completed and seemingly appreciated.


End file.
